


Ghost of the Museum

by MasterExpedition



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterExpedition/pseuds/MasterExpedition
Summary: The characters at the museum decided to have a Halloween party and everyone must dress up in costumes. During the night Kahmunrah, Ivan, Napoleon, and Al Capone decided to do a little bit of ghost hunting. Do they finally encounter the mysterious ghost of the museum or are Jed and Octavius the source of all the ghostly events?





	Ghost of the Museum

Larry came to the museum one October night and gathered several of the historical figures into one large room for an announcement.

“I demand to know why you brought us here together!” Kahmunrah demanded. “I don’t have all night for one of your puny ‘announcements’.”

“Why the hell is he here?!” Jed called from Theodore Roosevelt’s shoulder.

“Hold your horses, Jed,” Larry said to the little cowboy. “Let me speak for a moment. Please.”

“What is this announcement that demands our attention?” Octavius asked.

Larry cleared his throat before speaking. “As many of you know, this month is October.”

“Tell us something we don’t know,” Kahmunrah whispered to Al Capone, who was standing beside him along with Ivan and Napoleon.

“Halloween would be here in a matter of days,” Larry continued. “What I would like for us to do is have a Halloween party.”

“What is this ‘Halloween party’ that you speak up, mortal,” Kahmunrah asked, curious as he had never even heard of Halloween. Parties he knew of for he is the King of Parties at the museum, though no one seemed to want to acknowledge his new title.

“Isn’t it where we dress up in costumes and attend a party?” Octavius asked.

“Exactly, Octavius!” Larry replied. “Since a few of you like to dress up and scare others, I figure this would be a fun way for us to get together and have a good scare.”

Ivan raised his hand.

“Yes?” Larry asked.

“Can I dress as myself?” the Russian czar asked. “After all, I am terrifying.”

Al Capone turned to Ivan and said, “No, idiot. You’re supposed to dress up as something else other than yourself. If everyone dressed up as themselves then what’s the point of costumes?”

Ivan huffed and puffed. “You are just jealous that you’re not as intimidating as I am!”

Al Capone growled at Ivan. “I’ll show you…”

“Enough you two!” Roosevelt called over to them.

Ivan and Al Capone gave each other an evil stare before turning back to Larry.

“So, when will Halloween get here?” Napoleon asked. “I already know what I want to dress as.”

“About three weeks from now,” replied Larry. “Halloween is on the last day of this month, so if you guys want a Halloween party then we better get ready.

Several days went by as the members of the museum prepared for their Halloween party. Several people discussed and searched for costumes to wear for the party. Kahmunrah and his friends had decided to watch Ghostbusters and the Mummy movies for inspiration during the days leading up to the party.

Halloween soon arrived and several of the historical figures had gathered around the table that was decorated with treats and Halloween decorations. All were dressed up. Jed and Octavius were dressed up as each other.

Kahmunrah as a mummy. Napoleon dressed as a ghost. Ivan decided to dress as night guard though his decision was made at the last minute. Al Capone also dressed as a night guard.

When Al Capone learned that Ivan also dressed as a night guard, he was rather annoyed at the Russian czar for copying his idea.

The party soon started. They ate and a handful of them such as Jed, Octavius, and Al Capone decided to prank a few other historical figures for fun. Jed and Octavius, knowing that Kahmunrah hated spiders decided to change into spider costumes that they had hidden away. They also took out some string to attempt to dangle from the ceiling or from a table.

Kahmunrah explored the museum with Ivan, Napoleon, and Al Capone. They eventually stumbled upon the room that was set up to be the dance floor. While Ahkmenrah was the DJ for this party, the four men attempted to socialize and dance. However, Kahmunrah was being antisocial to almost everyone there. Napoleon danced while Ivan and Al Capone argued over the fact that they both were wearing the same costume.

Kahmunrah walked over to Ivan and Al Capone. “Will you stop complaining for a moment?! I have a plan for tonight.”

“Yeah, boss?” Al Capone asked. “What is it? Does it involve scaring people?”

Kahmunrah nod as he called over Napoleon, who was having too much fun on the dance floor. “Remember the Mummy movies we watched a few nights ago?”

The group nodded.

“Well, I was thinking that we should recreate it and make the people here think that the mummy is coming back to haunt them.”

“But aren’t you already a mummy that came back from the dead to terrorize them anyway?” Napoleon asked.

“You’re no fun, little guy, but I supposed you are correct. We must think of something else for entertainment.” Kahmunrah paused. “Any ideas?”

“What about Ghostbusters?” Al Capone suggested. “We could try to hunt for ghosts.”

“We all know that ghosts are not really, Mr. Capone, so what’s the point in hunting for ghosts?”

“You never know,” Ivan responded.

“Don’t tell me you believe in ghosts?”

Ivan nodded. “Don’t tempt the ghosts or they’ll come after you!” He said, raising a figure towards Kahmunrah.

“Even if you don’t believe in ghosts, it’s a way to waste some time,” Al Capone pointed all.

They all agreed and decided to go ahead with the ghost hunt.

In the distance, Jed and Octavius overheard the conversation while they were trying to set up their stunt.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Jed asked.

“Playing ghost on Kahmunrah?” Octavius replied.

“Yep.”

“Let’s do it.”

Kahmunrah and his group explored the museum. At first, everything seemed normal. There was nothing out of the ordinary except for people dressed up in costumes and music playing in the background. They explored the dark halls with nothing but a couple of flashlights.

Everything was fine until they started hearing moaning sounds coming from somewhere in the hallway. They investigated but found nothing, unaware that Jed and Octavius had set up a speaker nearby and were using a microphone to make the weird ghost moaning sounds.

Napoleon jumped. “What’s that?” Something moved in the shadow, but he didn’t see the cowboy or the roman soldier.

“Oh, probably your imagination,” Kahmunrah informed him.

They continued to search, but the more they explore the creepier it got. Until suddenly Kahmunrah yelled, “Ghost!”

Ivan, Al Capone, and Napoleon looked around.

“Where?!” Napoleon cried, terrified to encounter an actual ghost. He didn’t want to admit that he is afraid of a ghost.

“You, silly,” Kahmunrah pointed to Napoleon who was wearing a ghost costume.

“Not funny,” the emperor replied.

“You should have seen the look on your face!” Kahmunrah laughed.

“How can you see my face? I’m wearing a sheet over me!”

“It’s see-through, remember.”

“Oh.”

Kahmunrah turned only to see two spiders dangling in front of him. He screamed and ran to the closest table to hide.

“What’s wrong, pharaoh?” Ivan asked.

Kahmunrah pointed to the two spiders. “T-t-that! I hate spiders!”

Capone and Ivan glanced at the dangling spiders than at each other.

“You’re scared of spiders?” Al Capone asked, pointing to the spiders.

“YES!” Kahmunrah screamed.

Napoleon burst out laughing. “Who would have thought that the ‘great and powerful pharaoh’ would be scared of a little spider!”

“It’s not funny, little man!”

Then they heard laughing coming from the two supposed spiders. When Ivan and Al Capone turned around they quickly realized it was Jed and Octavius.

“I recognize those laughs!” Kahmunrah quickly got up from underneath the table in attempt to go after the cowboy and his roman friend, only to bump his head on the table. “Ouch!”

Kahmunrah came running over to the group and grabbed the two miniatures. “You will pay for this!”

“Were you the ones causing the ghosts?” Al Capone asked.

Jed and Octavius nodded.

“You should have seen your face!” Jed laughed.

“It was hilarious!” Octavius laughed.

Shortly after they begin to here weird noises again. They all turned to see what it was, but there was nothing there.

Kahmunrah turned to face Jed and Octavius again. “Is this your doings?!”

Jed and Octavius glanced at each other, confused. “That’s not us,” they said.

“You’re lying,” the pharaoh snapped.

“Maybe you should go check yourself,” Octavius said.

Kahmunrah handed Jed and Octavius over to Al Capone before heading over to the window. He saw nothing.

“There’s nothing here!”

Kahmunrah looked back at the group, they were all paled. “What is it? There’s no ghost over here so it has to be them!”

Unknown to Kahmunrah, a strange greenish looking ghost came out of a nearby trash can and was floating behind him.

“What the hell are you staring at?!” Kahmunrah asked.

Napoleon pulled off the sheet and pointed to the ghost behind him. Kahmunrah slowly turned to see the strange ghost.

“Boo,” the ghost said.

Kahmunrah screamed and fainted.


End file.
